


Fade to Black

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, I can't emphasize that enough, In other words happy ending in a way you don't expect, M/M, Please do not read if these things or the warnings upset you, This is a reaper fic, so much fucking angst, twisted happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun notices a man that's constantly following him around and holding doors open for him, grabbing him back from curbs, etc. He decides to confront him and learns some interesting things. Meanwhile, he tries to figure out ways to escape his relationship with his boyfriend, Dongho.





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> **Please heed the warnings of the violence, character death, blood and abuse. I will not be responsible for someone having an episode.**
> 
> This is an old fic that I had outlined back in 2017 and I decided to fix it up a bit and post it as an actual fic. It's still a bit choppy cause even the outline was Extremely choppy so my apologize on that. Nothing I could do about it lol I love Dongho, but I needed a bad guy and while I thought of using Jason, I just didn't want to put him in my works at all. 
> 
> As always this is unbeta'd, unedited, etc. All errors are mine and you should be used to this by now. I almost teared up during the ending, so I'd suggest grabbing some tissues as I don't cry easily. Do not skip to end!
> 
> **This is your final warning: Blood, violence, abuse and death is coming up. Click the back button if you can't handle these things**

Jonghyun grabs the man’s shoulder and turns him towards him, irritated by how often he sees him lingering around him. The stranger has yanked him back from the curb when he was reading his comics, has held the door for him, and he’s even caught him just staring from afar. He's tired of it. When he turns though, Jonghyuns brain malfunctions, losing everything he wanted to say and instead spews out is 'Why do you keep following me? Are you trying to be my Guardian Angel or something?' Jonghyun feels his face burn in annoyance when the man laughs brightly. Shaking his hand in front of himself.

"Not quite. People tend to see me when they're dying." Jonghyun immediately yanks his hand back, staring at the taller man for a while before he asks if he's dying then. Chuckling at the question he smiles and Jonghyun swears he must still be an angel.

"Everyone is dying, Jonghyun. Some a little faster than others but no. You've got awhile. Once in a while though, a human will catch my interest." Jonghyun narrows his eyes at the man but nods slowly. Not liking that he knows his name. Looking at his phone, he swears and goes to take off pausing to look at the man.

"You know my name...what's yours?"

"You may call me Minhyun." He nods once and runs off for what he has to do. Minhyun heading off to do a few jobs he gets before deciding to go sit in Jonghyun’s apartment to wait until he returns later that night. Reclining on the bed, Minhyun reads one of the books he finds on Jonghyun’s shelf and settles in to read it as he waits. Around eight in the evening, he hears the lock on the door click and puts a bookmark in his place before getting up and leaning against the doorframe. Jonghyun walking in with headphones in as he sings along to it. Closing and locking the door as he toes his shoes off before he looks up and screams seeing Minhyun standing there. Yanking out his headphones he points as he shouts at him.

“What is wrong with you!? How did you even get in here?!” Minhyun smiles and Jonghyun stares waiting for an answer, when he realizes he won’t get one he scoffs and takes his things to the living room. Dropping his bag on the floor and glaring at the other who comes and sits on the other end of the couch.

“Yah, why are you here? I thought you said I wasn’t dying.” Minhyun nods.

“I did say that, I also said sometimes a human will catch my interest.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and gets out some paperwork to fill out for a new job. ‘You’re going to get bored easily.’ Minhyun smiling as he leans forward and says what he does has nothing to do with the interest. ‘You’re very cute...and kind…and hardworking…’ Jonghyun stares at him before he shakes his head and waves him off with his hand. ‘Shoo.’ I want to put my feet up, Minhyun leans back and spreads his arms over the back of the couch with a smirk. Jonghyun hesitating to put his feet near him despite having touched the stranger earlier to turn him around. Once he heard what he said though, he thought himself lucky to not be stuck dead. He wasn’t about to risk that again. Minhyun figuring it out quickly, Jonghyun doing a double take realizing he's holding one of his books to read.  
  
"You're able to touch me and not automatically die. You did it earlier." Jonghyun continues to stare at him. Minhyun waving his hand to tell him he can ask whatever he'd like and hell answer. Jonghyun hums before nodding once.  
  
"When will I die?"  
  
"Can’t say."  
  
"Why not?" Minhyun looks at him and the fading bruise on his arm.  
  
"Variables change. Situations can get better or worse and change your expectancy." Jonghyun huffs and sits back before asking if other people can see him.  'If I let them.' Jonghyun grumbling at that, he doesn’t want to seem like a crazy person. Either way, he wonders aloud id him being here will be a normal thing now. He nods and smiles. The other groaning as he gets up, asking if he can eat or drink as he goes into the kitchen. Grabbing out a pop and something to make, turning the oven on and looking at Minhyun.  
  
"I can but it gives no nutrients or taste so dont waste anything on me." The other nods and brings the pop back over, setting down on the couch staring as he continues to read. His free hand tapping on the couch when he's between turning pages.  
  
"What exactly is your job?" Minhyun looks at him and sighs.  
  
"I take people's souls when their time is up. I ask if theyre ready, help them pass."  
  
"But," he pauses as he thinks of the best way to word it.  
  
"How do...you know Who?" Minhyun looks at him and says, 'a card.' He raises his eyebrow and looks unamused and skeptical. Minhyun holding up his hand before a card appears between his fingers. Jolting back when he sees the card appear magically. Wanting to touch it when Minhyun disappears. He swears and checks around the house to make sure he didn’t disappear into another room when he hears he sirens outside. Rushing outside to see what’s going on when he notices Minhyun nearby with a small woman beside him. Speaking softly to her and he takes her hand and holds the card out, Jonghyun doesn’t know what it’s supposed do once you touch it, but he learns quickly when he sees the woman begin to fade with a smile. Minhyun closing the card as it turns to dust and Jonghyun panics a little when he suddenly sees the older woman being wheeled out on a gurney, a bag being zipped up around her and a small smile on her expression. Running back inside as he slams his door and locks it, his hands shaking as he puts the food in the oven and setting the timer. Itll be fine as long as he doesn't touch that card apparently. Jonghyuns making food when his doorbell goes off. Smiling he rushes over to open the door and welcome Dongho inside, kissing his cheek then.  
  
"I’m making pizza. If that’s okay." Dongho nods and kisses his cheek back before moving to the couch, Jonghyun grabbing a drink for him and sitting on the couch beside him snuggling up against his side. Dongho moving his hand to stroke his hand and thankfully missing the tiny flinch Jonghyun makes. Minhyun watching before shaking his head and heading out to complete a task. Jonghyun gets up when the timer goes off and grabs out pizza. Setting it on the stovetop to cut it and let it cool a tiny bit. Asking Dongho what he'd like with his pizza and turning the same time he walks in. Spilling his drink on both of them. Jonghyuns eyes widening as he immediately grabs paper towel and starts cleaning up. Dongho laughing which makes him freeze, glancing up to make sure it’s not a trick. The other dabbing at the drink spilled on his shirt. Waving Jonghyun away so he quickly cleans up the floor and himself before grabbing plates and serving the pizza on them. Grabbing some extra things for the pizza and going to the living room with Dongho behind him. Both sitting down to dig into their food. The night goes uneventful thankfully. Jonghyun slightly tense he whole time. Kissing him goodnight, Dongho warns him to be careful next time and he nods quickly. Dongho leaving with a smile and a soft 'love you'. Jonghyun saying it back as he shuts the door and locks it. Breathing out and shaking his head as he goes to take care of everything.  
  
During the next few months, Jonghyun sees Minhyun a few times, but realizes the last week or so it’s been more often. Jonghyun sitting on his toilet lid, antiseptic on hand as he cleans up his cheek. Having accidentally hit Dongho when almost tripping, he flailed his hand and knew as soon as he felt his hand hit something warm and hard that he had hit Dongho. The other not caring that it was an accident and back hands him. His ring cutting his cheek and Jonghyun gasps holding his cheek. Jonghyun shakes his head and apologizes repeatedly, that it was an accident and didn’t mean it. Still, when Minhyun shows up in his mirror he's unsurprised. Minhyun looking relieved when he sees him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I almost tripped, flailed my hand, hit him so he hit me back. That’s all. Accidents happen." Minhyun glaring slightly as he shakes his head.  
  
"You need to leave him." Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head.  
  
"Not that easy Minhyun. He'd just be more irritated then and he doesn’t always do this." Jonghyun gets up and goes into the living room. His cheek handled as he sits down. Dongho having left irritated afterwards. Telling him to clean up as well. Minhyun follows and frowns.  
  
"Doesn't always? Jonghyun. You've been bruised every time I've seen you."  
  
"And you don't see me every week! I'm fine okay?" Minhyuns eyes flashing a slight red in anger before he disappears; Jonghyun shakes his head. Minhyun irritated greatly by this situation having watched Jonghyuns death risk skyrocket every time hes hit. He can’t tell him though. He's not supposed to interfere. Doesn’t mean he never does but he's definitely not supposed to. Each reaper having a sort of mental map of each of their humans. Their lights flicker whenever they nearly encounter death and he's watched Jonghyuns flicker often. The next time Jonghyun sees Minhyun he's dabbing antiseptic on his lip. Jonghyun had fucked up making dinner and Dongho didn’t appreciate it. Minhyun shakes his head and helps clean up his lip and puts a small band-aid on it to keep it close so it can heal. The reaper cupping his cheek and stroking his face with his thumb. Minhyun leaving right after not wanting to hear the excuses this time. Jonghyun stares at the spot he was at just at and touches his cheek. He knew he should leave. He just didn’t know how and was scared of how Dongho would react. When he finally discovered a way, he tries to tell Dongho he's breaking up with him. He doesn't take it well. Jonghyun limps home holding his side, Dongho having decided kicking would be his new thing. His lip is split again, he's got a cut above his eyebrow and it feels as though his lungs are on fire every time he breathes. Finally getting home, he foregoes cleaning up and immediately goes to the couch. Trying to lay down and groaning the whole time, managing to pull a blanket over himself as well. He knows Minhyun's beside him when a shadow falls over his person.  
  
"Get up." Jonghyun looks up at him confused.  
  
"Are you crazy? I want to sleep. Go away." Minhyun yanks the blanket off him as he shouts.  
  
"If you don't get up now, you'll meet me in three hours, and it won't be because you woke up!" Jonghyun stares at him and realizes what he's trying to say. Squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to sit up again. His body rebelling against him in every possible way, suddenly feeling as though he has an elephant on his chest as he tries to breathe. Tears gathering in his eyes as he grips the couch, knuckles turning white as he looks at Minhyun.  
  
"Call an ambulance. You punctured your lung." Jonghyun nods and takes his phone when Minhyun hands it to him. Calling and telling them, albeit slowly and difficultly, the address and what’s going on, saying he’ll wait outside. The other waiting beside him as Jonghyun struggles to stay awake and upright. His legs shaking from exertion as the ambulance arrives; Jonghyun begs Minhyun to stay with him. He agrees under the understanding that only he'll see him so he shouldn't talk to him. He nods once and the ambulance lights appear in view and Minhyun relaxes seeing his time go up again slowly. Jonghyun being carried into the ambulance and given oxygen as they assess his injuries and head to the hospital. Jonghyun is told he'll have to go into surgery as soon as they get to the hospital and they ask if theres anyone he wants them to call. He shakes his head weakly and coughs some blood into the oxygen mask. The paramedic shouting to step on it as they try to keep him from dying. Minhyun shouting at Jonghyun to stay awake. Seeing his time start to decline again. Swearing he pulls up his sleeves and cups Jonghyuns face.  
  
"I can help, but I need your permission. Itll hurt." Jonghyun nods weakly again and tries to talk as he coughs up more blood. Minhyun groaning and reaching into his chest, fixing the bleeding but not the hole. Jonghyuns scream scaring the driver and paramedics before he passes out the pain. Minhyun apologizing to him and the paramedics. The paramedics quickly stabilizing him as they pull up to the hospital. Minhyun follows as long as he can and stops, calling out despite him not being able to hear and tells him he’ll be back after his surgery. Disappearing moments later. Jonghyun waking up hours later inside the ICU, glancing around the dark room confused before he notices a person on the chair beside him, lightly feeling a hand in his and a hand in his hair. He sighs lightly and leans into it a bit.  
  
"Minhyun..." his eyes fly open when he feels the hand tense and suddenly grip his hair tightly. Yanking his head back as he shouts.  
  
"Who the fuck is Minhyun?" Jonghyun whimpers and grabs at his hair to try and make it less painful. Tears pricking his eyes from the shock and pain from the surgery.  
  
"H-He’s my friend he brought me h-here. He said he’d check on me!" Dongho snarls out about him cheating and being a whore and he yanks his hair harder. Jonghyun crying out on one particularly hard pull.  
  
"I’m not cheating, please stop! It hurts."  
  
"You just tried to end things with us and now I learn of this Minhyun?! You're a damn liar!" Jonghyun shakes his head best he can, telling him it’s not like that when there’s heels sounding in the hall before they stop outside the door. Dongho smoothing out Jonghyuns hair and suddenly cooing at him about how he’ll get a nurse for his pain. Jonghyun crying as his mother walks in and sees the interaction of doting boyfriend. He hates it. His mom asks Dongho if she can have a moment and he nods, mentioning he’ll send the nurse because he had a test to take shortly and should get back. He grips the back of his head where his mother can’t see and leans to kiss his cheek before heading to the door. Giving him a look that says this isn’t over before leaving. Jonghyun suddenly wishing he had bled out. His mom sits beside him and strokes his hair, his body giving an automatic flinch whenever someone moves their hand too close now. She pauses and frowns before moving her hand away.  
  
"Does your head hurt? Hopefully the nurse will bring the pain meds soon." He gives a small nod and cries mostly to himself as his mom shushes him softly and strokes his hair. His mother having offered to stay around for the week to make sure he’s taken care of, but he declines; telling her she should worry about her health and he has friends to help. He’ll be okay. The nurse eventually comes around, giving more pain meds but not because Dongho asked. It was almost time for more anyway. His mother had left an hour before and he thanks the nurse softly and she asks if he needs anything. Explaining his dietary restrictions for the next few days and he just asks for a water which he can have and calls it good. When his mother leaves, he doesn’t know how he's going to fix the bandages himself. When he's able to head home he keeps favoring his side, gasping every so often on the bus when someone jostles him, or they hit a bump; biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. When he gets off, he tries to rush home to take the meds he was given. Tears gathering in his eyes as he manages to get there, going directly to the kitchen for water and downs the pill. His whole body shaking when Minhyun gently touches his shoulder and helps with some of the pain till the meds work.  
  
"Where were you? Y-you said you’d be there after the surgery, but it was Dongho." Minhyun looks down with a small nod and apologizes.  
  
"Work. There was a major accident, so it was...a little busy." Jonghyun stares at him in slight horror before nodding, having forgotten a moment what his job truly was. Making food before he goes and sits down, hissing in pain as he does. He looks at Minhyun as he eats and starts to question him between bites.  
  
"I was coughing up blood, I remember that, so what did you do to help me?" Minhyun looks at him and chuckles.  
  
"Cauterized the wound without leaving scar tissue." Jonghyun stares in amazement and smiles softly before pausing in his eating and staring at the fork.  
  
"You should have let me go." Minhyun frowns and shakes his head.  
  
"That's not an option." Jonghyun continues to eat not understanding why it’s not an option for him. Suddenly, he wonders about something and looks at him.  
  
"When it does happen...am I able to stay with you?" Minhyun tilts his head confused. 'What do you mean?' He asks and Jonghyun shrugs.  
  
"I dunno. If I die, you said you help people pass. No one I know has passed over. I'd be alone. Couldn't I stay with you till I have someone waiting?" Minhyun doesn't like the phrasing. The acknowledgement that he’ll probably die young, he doesn't know the answer though.  
  
"I don't know honestly. And you have people waiting. Your ancestors will be waiting."  
  
"I don't know them, Minhyun." He nods and sits beside him still saying he has no idea what’ll happen. Most people push the card and they fade.

“I don't know what happens if you want to stay and not cross over." Minhyun rubs his face and mentions that he does get to go cross over himself on occasion. To see his own family. Jonghyun suddenly perked up at that, he hadn’t even thought about his family. Tons of questions suddenly flooding his mind.  
  
"Do they reap too? How old are you actually? How does it all work?" Minhyun stares at him in shock before laughing loudly.  
  
"Reaping is a job I chose. I was bored in the other place, so I left it to be here. I died in 1875 when I was twenty-one, you can do the math." Jonghyun stares and asks if he was born in 1854 then. He nods and chuckles a bit.    
  
"Did you have a taste of more modern fashion before you died?" Minhyun shakes his head and says he was a few decades from the 1900s. He shrugs though and explains a bit more about the jobs. How they can choose a reaper job, they go through tests to make sure it’s the best fit. Or how they can stay in the city and do Any job regardless of skill. Jonghyun nods and says maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to wander the city a while before becoming a reaper so he can see Minhyun more. The other smiling softly, stroking his cheek before apologizing.  
  
"I have some more assignments. Do you want me to help you change those first?" Jonghyun shakes his head saying he’ll do it, just very carefully. Minhyun nods and says he’ll be back when he can. Jonghyun waves as he disappears and then starts crying. The pain having faded into just a dull pain during their conversation. The doctor said they had set his ribs and fixed his lung, but he'd be in some pain for the next two weeks at least. How was he supposed to work like this? He had no idea, but he had to figure something out. Which he does. Carefully and amazingly. He hates he hasn’t seen Minhyun in a while. His ribs are healed, and his bruises are mostly gone but still no Minhyun. A few weeks later, almost two months after he defeated death, he's back at the same door. Dongho shoving him still having not forgiven him about the Minhyun comment. Jonghyun swearing he wasn’t cheating; he was just tired of _this_ and motioned to everything around him including Dongho.  
  
"Why would I cheat on you or anybody?! Do you think that little of me?" Dongho not appreciating the talking back decides to shove him, hard, both hands smacking him in the chest surprising him as he stumbles back and falls over, hitting his head on the corner of the table. Jonghyun laying there, eyes wide before he reaches back and touches his head; wincing, he brings his hand back and sees spots dance across his vision as blood drips down his hand. Dongho looking horrified for a moment before he goes to run out. Jonghyun staring after him and shouting best he can, if he dies, he's haunting him. Dongho pausing to look back at him before giving him a nasty look and walking over.  
  
"Are you kidding? You won't die, no matter what I do; You just keep. Coming. Back." Dongho says, accentuating each final word with a hard kick to his side like last time. Jonghyun crying out as he feels something pinch on his side, feeling himself grow lightheaded as Dongho scoffs at him and leaves. Jonghyun trying to move to grab his phone when his vision goes blurry and he passes out. Minhyun arriving shortly after; He had been near by dealing with another person when he subconsciously noticed Jonghyun’s light nearly go out as he helped the woman cross over. Immediately heading to his favorite person, finding him lying on the floor, blood beginning to pool beneath his head and part of his face. He immediately waves his hand over his head and fixes the gash. He’ll deal with the consequences of saving someone a second time. Third time, he’ll lose his job and be sent back to the city. He’s willing to risk it; he could use a change of job anyway. He’s been doing this for about a century anyway. He picks up Jonghyun and carries him into the bathroom, gently cleaning his hair and face so he doesn’t wake up with blood on his face. This was almost his last chance. He has to convince him to stay away from Dongho. Lying him in the bed, Minhyun goes and cleans the blood from the floor bed he can before moving to climb into bed with him; holding him close as he strokes his hair trying to figure out what the hell he’s doing. Risking everything he’s worked towards for this boy. Minhyun decides Jonghyun may have gotten too comfortable with him around, knowing he’s already beat death twice because of him. He shouldn’t stick around. So, he doesn’t. He leaves shortly after he gives Jonghyun a kiss on his forehead. Apologizing for not helping him anymore. Jonghyun waking up the next morning, feeling like shit before he rolls over and notices the cleaning supplies by the couch and groans holding his head. Wincing slightly before he gets up to find some medicine, a pounding headache threatening to kill him. Figuratively of course.

As the weeks progress, Jonghyun realizes quickly that Minhyun’s gone. Not understanding what he did or if the other got in trouble for saving him again. He’s tried his best to avoid Dongho. The other realizing as he walked into the café where he worked that Jonghyun was obviously still fine. Dongho glaring at him before he left. Jonghyun frowned as he notices his hand shaking, he didn’t know why he felt a sense of dread rush over him. He glanced at the clock and was thankful he still had three hours left before the end of his shift. However, as the night continued, he felt worse. He could only imagine what was going to happen. It had been almost three weeks since Dongho had left him to die. As his finished cleaning, he said goodbye to his coworkers and hesitated before leaving his work items behind. He figured he could come up with a lie if the nagging feeling in his gut disappeared, it only seemed to be getting worse though. Sighing, he heads out and towards his apartment. The dread beginning to fade when he gets closer to home, his body relaxing slightly when he’s suddenly shoved from behind. Stumbling forward but not falling over as he looks behind him. Dongho standing there pissed, but Jonghyun notes a few other people starting to slow as they look at them.

“Dongho, what are you doing? Just go home.”

“You really think you can just leave this relationship? You tried once already.” As he goes to swing, he tells Jonghyun he should have just died the other week and punches him. Jonghyun grunting as he punches his stomach and then his jaw. Falling backwards and hitting his head again on the step. Coughing blood almost immediately, as he tries to sit up, feeling warmth running down his neck and setting himself back again. Everything spinning as he stares up at Dongho; the other realizing what he just did and glances around. Some others rushing over to grab him as another calls for emergency personnel. Meanwhile, Minhyun’s sitting in the city with his mother when a card appears in front of him. He looks at it and pales more than he knew he could as a reaper. His mother squeezing his arm. ‘Go get him, Minhyunnie. He’ll need you.’ Minhyun feeling his own tears welling up in his eyes as he looks at her, ‘I can’t save him this time.’ She nods and moves closer to hug him before sending him off. Minhyun appearing as they’re loading him into the ambulance. Minhyun glancing over at Dongho who’s shouting as he’s pushed into the back of the police car. Witnesses vouching for the boy being led away in an ambulance. Jonghyun barely conscious at this point but he smiles softly seeing Minhyun. The other frowning at him as he holds up the white card.

“Don’t smile at me. Why didn’t you just stay away from him? I can’t help when I get this!” Jonghyun sees the card through blurry vision and understands immediately His thoughts scrambling as he begins to overthink everything. Will his parents and sisters be okay, he knows they’ll be heartbroken. His mother especially. She had been so close to things and didn’t know. He thinks about his friends he didn’t get to see often enough because of school, work and Dongho demanding he spend most of his free time with him. He had heard the police arresting Dongho and thinks it’s probably best because he won’t be able to hurt anybody else again. Jonghyun turns his gaze to Minhyun and frowns. He won’t be able to see him again. Minhyun scoffs and shakes his head at the other.

“Why is that the last thing you think?” Jonghyun’s eyes widen a bit and figures Minhyun will explain how he heard that when he visits in the city. He smiles though, despite not being alone, and thinks ‘Because I think I love you.’ Minhyun turns away from him then to stop himself from crying. Turning back quickly as he tells Jonghyun ‘Whenever you’re ready.’ Jonghyun gives a very small nod and does try to fight. The paramedics calling out he’s slipping when he does go into a coma. He lasts about a day or two before he loses his fight. Appearing beside his body and glancing around confused. Minhyun standing beside him then which makes him smile and he turns to hug him tightly. Minhyun kissing his forehead gently as he hugs back.

“Why didn’t you fight longer? I know I had the card, but they can change sometimes.” Jonghyun looks up at him and frowns.

“I was just tired. You’re not mad, are you?” Minhyun shakes his head.

“No, I couldn’t be.” Jonghyun nods once and glances back at his body as the alarms begin to blare, doctors and nurses rushing in to try and save him as Minhyun and him step into the hall. His parents are in the doorway crying, he moves to hug them and tells them he’s safe now before looking at Minhyun.

“Can we go?” He nods and holds out the card, explaining all he has to do is touch the card, it’ll recognize him, and things will continue from there. Whenever he’s ready to do it because once he does, he can’t come back. Minhyun watches as Jonghyun says goodbye to his sisters sitting on the chairs in the hall, hugging each other as the medical staff try to save their little brother. He comes back and presses his finger to the card. Flinching at the feeling as Minhyun takes his hand. Jonghyun faintly hears the doctors pronounce him then, and his mother’s wail as she loses her son. Minhyun leads him through to the city as everything fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
